Phantom Brave Wiki
Welcome to Phantom Brave Wiki The ultimate source for Novice Chromas and Oxides! since July 28, 2010! IMPORTANT NEWS! PHANTOM BRAVE HAS FINALLY COME OUT ON PC ON STEAM! GRAB IT HERE! http://store.steampowered.com/app/409870/ * Characters * Battle System * Weapons * Classes * Skills * Story * Random Dungeons * Fusion * Titles * Locations To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the 'About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. November 26th, 2017 Hi.....I don't know whether it's appropriate for me to put this here, but I am the original founder of this Wiki, Nitro 222. In all honesty, I am so surprised with how this site has blossomed. I regularly receive emails as to who has edited what, and it makes me so happy that people enjoy this game so much that they want to help others learn about it. I won't make this too long, but keep up the awesome work! I also must thank those who have modded this site all these years. You have done a great job and it is much appreciated. Nitro out! August 3rd, 2016 Hello, everyone! My name is Fatih, and I am a hardcore Phantom Brave fan. I still play it sometimes to this day, but am sad that there is barely an online presence. However, fantastic news has arrived. '''''Phantom Brave has arrived in the Steam Store about a week ago. With that, I urge newcomers to get it if they have not already.I'm gonna just post it on the top and make it big and flashy. I dunno what to make of this wiki as it seems almost dead (albeit some editors editing every something months somehow), so if you would like to talk to me, you can go ahead and join my Discord group here: ☀ https://discord.gg/VGH3EWp So yeah, that's all I gotta say. Thanks for stickin! ~ Fatih June 10th, 2013 Activity and Mischief Klom99 here. Welcome, all you newcomers who have been subtly editing the Wiki. This game isn't the most popular, but it's nice to know it has a fanbase. I encourage anyone with important information to contribute to do so. I myself have just finished stage 4 of the Hermuda Triangle. It'll take me ages to get up to Zetta's power threshhold, though.... .....Which brings me to the other reason for this update: Plagurism. I've noticed on quite a few articles that editors have been copying text from other articles and posting it as a part of their own separate pages. Now, references to other articles are perfectly fine. But don't bring over text directly from an article. If the Reference is important, add links to said article to the text your using. (Example: If Joe A is referencing Article B, He'd want to add a link to the B Article somewhere in his text.) Now, I don't have every admin power, but I will go out of my way to police any signs of vandalism, trolling, or other mischief on this wiki. Now that my rant is done, happy editing! March 21st, 2013 Klom99 here again. I'll be adding a few new articles over the next week or so, but this Wiki's as good as it's gonna get otherwise. I'm encouraging newcomers to add information about the game's PSP port: "The Hermuda Triangle." I've gotten a chance to play said port and will be adding information of my own as well. March 28, 2011 "Wikia Gaming RPG Portal" I'm letting this community know that the Phantom Brave Wiki is now listed on Wikia Gaming's RPG Portal. March 3, 2011 "Wow...." Barely anybody has been posting on this Wiki in forever. I must confess to ignoring it for a time, but I was expecting people to get involved. I can see why the original Moderator has ignored this Wiki for so long. Sigh....I do not know what I will do....There really isn't much to edit at all or create. I guess I'll just leave it to fate. I'll be checking in from time to timne, but otherwise, I gues sthe Wiki's fine the way it is now.... September 23, 2010 "Not Forgotten" I am well aware that I haven't been posting in a while, but do not think I have forgotten about the Wiki. I have not only started school, (Which prevents me from wanting to post) but I have also created the Makai Kingdom Wiki, whihc needs to be formatted and all that. Please post if you can, and I shall eventually find something worth posting. Till then, fellow Chromas! August 20, 2010 "What's Needed" Well, now that there are others posting on this Wiki, I thought i'd put this up here. There isn't really much more info need for the Wiki. Here is what we need as of yet. Again, any questions should be related to me at the E-Mail given in the first update. Happy editing! *Article for Weapons (I will be starting on this soon.) *September 4th, 2010 Edit: I've changed my mind. To the one who posted the "Ichiban" title on the Titlist page may continue to post the other Titles on that page, since that was your original intention. Articles for every single Title will be too tedious.) *Articles on Skills (Character-unique skills, such as Rising Dragon, should be posted on the page of the character using them. This includes Marona and Ash's Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days skills.) *Articles for Terms and important tidbits, such as Levelling tips *Articles for the new PSP Port of Phantom Brave that is in the works, since I lack the necessary information. July 28, 2010 "Revival" Hello, I am Klom99......the user who has recently been adding articles to the Wiki in an effort to revive it. The Moderator has either abandoned the Wiki, or may be away for some time, so until the Moderator returns, feel free to e-mail me for any questions pertaining to the game, tips on beating it, or about the Wiki and the information contained within. My E-Mail is lelouchl100@gmail.com. Happy surfing! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse